


there's a boy i know, he's the one i dream of

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: Cougar realizes what he is living for. And then he gets shot.





	there's a boy i know, he's the one i dream of

“You do not have to be good. You do not have to walk on your knees, through the desert repenting. You only have to let the soft animal of your body, love what it loves.”

— Mary Oliver, Wild Geese

 

Cougar is laying on his belly, hat tipped low and his eye cast down his scope as he waits. Clay and Aisha are across town with Pooch distracting some high up mobsters and their lieutenants while he and Jensen are in charge of infiltrating the Wearhouse where they keep their as yet to be moved drugs, cars, and guns. It's also where they keep their servers and any info they would have on Max.

A van leaves the Wearhouse and putters down the street out of sight. When he is sure is gone and not immediately coming back Cougar clicks over the coms and peels his finger from the trigger.  If everything goes right he won’t be needed for that.

Down on the ground, there is a flash of movement and Cougar trains his scope onto Jensen.

He is disguised as a package delivery man, dressed in a ridiculous blue polo, a matching cap, and khaki shorts over a pair of runners with his socks pulled up to an embarrassing height. He’s walking down the street, brown paper box and clipboard in hand, looking exactly like a lost delivery man.

“Clear?”

Cougar clicks again in reply.

“Time?”

Two clicks. Twenty minutes before their window gets hairy.

“Bee-utiful, my fine furry friend.”

Cougar doesn’t reply, but he mentally rolls his eyes. He doesn’t take his eyes off the scope for a second.

Jensen bursts into movement, throwing the clipboard into the nearest dumpster as he sprints down the alley. He flips the box over a chain link fence and climbs up a set of spouting pipes to kick off the wall and flip over the fence himself.

And he’s singing.

“ _Fighting evil by moonlight_ -”

He flings the box up onto the roof, vaults into a dumpster and jumps up to pull down the fire escape ladder.

“- _winning love by daylight_ -”

On fleet feet he ascends the stairs, skipping stairs all the way up until he is pulling himself up onto the roof.

“- _never running from a real fight_ -”

He flips the box back up into his arms and leaps across the roof, being careful where he steps lest he fall through the rotting building before he reaches the unlocked access door and flings it open.

“- _she is the one named Sailor Moon_!”

Jensen disappears into the building and his singing turns to humming as he moves through the building.

When he had first met Jensen his eccentricities and quirks irked Cougar. He had thought they were the product of a sloppy and arrogant soldier. It took a single mission for Cougar to realize Jensen hums when he’s out of sight so as to keep them informed that he’s okay and on task. He sings to singnal his moving position. And he laughs … wel,l he laughs because Jensen finds a lot of strange and weird things funny.

His quirks have in field uses, ones that have become even more useful now that the army has damned them and all they live for is revenge.

Well, Clay and Aisha live for revenge.

Pooch lives for Jolene, for his son.

Jensen lives for his family.

And Cougar. He lives for-

Jensen’s voice comes over the line, hushed but calm. Unhurt, undiscovered. That’s good.

“Cougs? Data’s downloading as we speak, they’ve got like the wimpiest encryption I’ve ever seen. But in other breaking news, there is a shit tone of cocaine in here.”

Cougar makes a small hum over the com to let Jensen know he’s listening.

“I mean like a fuck tone. A fucking shit tone- like the most drugs I’ve ever seen in my life and you remember that Russian prick we ganked in Afghanistan’s stockpile, I thought that would be the most drugs I would ever see, and this is like triple the size! This can’t be up to code, fire marshal wise.”

There is a rustling sound.

“Too bad we can’t let them know we were here. I’d be happy to burn this smacky wack house to the ground.”

Cougar clicks once over the coms. Ten minutes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m moving. How we are looking out there?”

Cougar observes the street. Nothing is moving. It’s a pretty dead part of Fishtown, very few residences and shops. Its all run down and rotting, waiting for urban renewal that will either never come or will come with gentrification attached.  

But then something on the street dose move and the van that left ten minutes ago is back. Early. Too early.

“Company. Get out.”

The door of the van slides open and a man jumps out, semi auto obvious under his jacket. Three men with similar weapons jump out behind him and they march into the building.

 _Fuck_.

“Crap,” Jensen curses, and there is a scraping sound, “They must have forgot something- what kind of time to I have?”

“None. Get out.”

Cougar can feel his usual metronome steady heartbeat pick up and his breathing follow suit. He catches a glimpse of the men through the window, they are heading right for Jensen.

He couldn’t have shot at them on the way in, he wouldn’t have gotten them all in time, and it would have driven them inside right on top of Jensen.

“I need a minute for the program to finish,” Jensen whispers, “And then another minute to get out. Fuck.”

Over the coms Cougar picks up the sound of foot steps and fear rises in his throat.

Jensen only has a revolver on him, and it probably isn’t near him knowing Jensen. And those thugs all had semi autos. There is no version of that equation where Jensen comes out alive. If they discover him he’s dead.

The flash of a future comes across Cougars mind and it steals the breath from his lungs. It’s a dark place, with no light or music, only the rising tide of the future that had been coming for him before he accidentally stumbled into a loud-mouthed living rainbow hacker. Its numb and lonely, an existence of hopelessness, of waiting for a bullet.

The thugs left their van running with the driver inside.

Cougar shoots out the engine block.

There is a bang, a splutter, and then a plume of black smoke. The driver gets out, semi auto on his hip raised as he yells at the guys inside. Cougar downs him with a headshot.

There is movement in the Wearhouse and then Jensen’s voice over the coms.

“What the fuck was that, Cougs?” he hisses, “What did you do?”

“Get out. Meet at the safe zone.”

“Cougs-!”

“ _Get. Out_.”

Jensen hisses something in Russian, or Klingon, Cougar doesn’t have time to notice because the thugs are scurrying out of the Wearhouse now.

He downs the first one that comes through the door, and manages to hit the second in the stomach before they all pile behind the reuined van and take up defensive positions.

“Where is this ratbastard shooting from?!” he hears one yell.

“Up there!” Another yells, “Across the street!”

Crap. He was hoping it would take them a little longer to realise his position.

Jensen makes a noise and then he is running. A moment later he bursts on to the roof, box held firmly in his hands.

He shoots a look at Cougar. He’s glaring.

“Over the back,” Cougar says, “Don’t let them see you.”

Jensen doesn’t reply. Silence is what is deadly about Jensen. When the laughter leaves and the singing goes. Jensen’s silence can be damned scary.

“Jensen?”

“What about you?” he hisses, “They know your position they’ll-”

As if on cue one of the thugs pops up over the top of the van and starts spraying fire in Cougars general direction. Cougar ducks behind the brick his rifle is leaning on and grunts when a bullet zings across the skin of his shoulder.

“Cougs!”

“Go!”

Cougar pops back up and pops off a string of steady shots. He can hear sirens in the distance and knows his window of opportunity is closing.

Jensen huffs across the coms but seems to come to the same conclusion. He makes a gesture in Cougars direction and then sprints across the roof and disappears.

Cougars heart leaps up into his throat until a slightly angry and breathless voice sings across the com-

“ _She will never turn her back in a friend. She is always there to defend_ -”

Cougar grins silently to himself, lets off a couple of more shots and then ducks down and away. He disassembles his rifle as quickly as he has been trained to do and slings it in its case across his back. There is more yelling from down on the street and the sound of running footsteps, but Cougar pays it no mind.

He calculates the distance between buildings and jumps, landing on the rooftop next door.  He straightens up and sprints across the roof, ready to jump again.

Which is when the bullet hits him in the calf.

He grunts and casts a look back to see the thugs on the roof, pointing their guns in his direction.

Cougar grits his teeth against the pain and picks up the pace. He lands on the third roof top and then slides down the emergency escape to the road. He sprints down the street and through a series of alleys until it would be impossible for them to follow him.

He takes a moment to slump against a wall and feel the pain emanating from his leg and shoulder, before pushing off and slipping slowly off into the twilight to meet Jensen at the spot they agreed on.

Despite the pain and carnage, he can’t help but grin. Not such a bad mission.

 

He finds Jensen in the park. He goes to the public toilets, thankful the cold night has driven all the parkgoers back home, and sighs with relief when he sees Jensen.

Jensen who is glaring at him.

His eyes catch on the blood on his jeans and his glare intensifies.

“I am so mad at you right now,” he hisses, wedging the door to the bathroom closed before rounding on Cougar again, “I know you have this whole I’m a scary sexy sniper and I’m invincible and awesome always, what bullets could possibly hurt me?’ image going on, but you are flesh and blood and bones and all the other gross things that make up humans! You aren’t invincible, and it was so stupid of you to give up your position like that-”

Jensen continues to babble angrily, and all Cougar can do is stare at him.

The sense of relief hasn’t left him, the lightness that Jensen gives him and- of course. Of course, he is living for Jensen. He’s been so blind, of course, how could he live for anything else?

He steps forward and cuts Jensen off mid-sentence with a kiss.

Jensen makes a surprised noise against his lips, but then he melts into the kiss, hands coming up to Cougars shoulders.

Which is when he finds the bullet graze.

“Dude!” he starts yelling before their lips have parted, “You’re hurt here too! Fuck, I’ll get the med kit, I-”

Cougar seizes his face and kisses him again, this time more passionately. His realisation of his feelings has kindled a fire up in him, and its nowhere near satisfied.

He slides his tongue into Jensen’s slack mouth and his toes curl when he hears the other man moan. He feels the vibrations of it where his hands are pressed against Jensen’s neck.

Jensen’s hands, that have been resting on his waist, slide down. One winds its fingers around his belt and the other slips back into his pocket. It squeezes, and its Cougars turn to groan.

“I gotta-” Jensen pants between kisses, “I gotta get you patched up. This place is an infection waiting to happen, _please_ -”

The last word comes out in a whine and cougar hums in satisfaction. He wants Jensen in his bed making noises exactly as pleading and wanton as that for the rest of their lives. He presses their pelvises against each other and shivers at the feeling of their hardening cocks rubbing together.

Jensen whines and breaks their mouths off.

“Fuck, okay,” he breathes, placing his hands-on Cougars shoulders as he steps back, “I am totally on board with all of this. Like I mean, I have been having dreams exactly like this for literal years-”

Cougar tries to step closer, to kiss Jensen for that, but his arms keep him out of reach.

“-but I need to patch you up. I need to- you have a set of freaking holes in your calf man! Let me patch you up then-”

“-then you can fuck me.”

Jensen’s mouth drops open and his eyes go comically wide.

“Y-yep, okay,” he whimpers, “Sounds like a plan.”

Cougar sits down on a toilet and keeps himself steady as Jensen cleans his wounds and then sets about stitching him up. He takes deep breathes, not to keep the pain away, but to keep from dropping down onto the floor with Jensen to have his way with him.

Jake has just finished patching up his shoulder wound, and Cougar is wondering how best to slip his arms around Jakes hips without him ripping his stitches, when their coms come on.

“Cougar, Jensen, sound off.”

Jakes makes a little disgruntled noise and clicks their coms on.

“We’re fine, sir,” he replies, stepping away from Cougar to put the med kit back, “We got the data from the servers, I’ll start going through it when we get to base.”

“We heard over the police band that some wack job was shooting people in Fishtown. Know anything about that?”

Jensen hums.

“Hmm, I might have some knowledge about that, sir.”

“Are you injured.”

“No. Cougar has a few extra holes, but I don’t think the _senoritas_ of the world will mind.”

Cougar sends Jakes a smouldering look that says he no longer cares what the _senoritas_ of the world prefer, and Jake blushes.

“Come back to base,” Clay orders, “We’ll be out of town by morning.”

“Yeppers all the way, sir.”

Clay coms off mid grumble about deranged tech idiots.

Jensen picks up his brown paper box with the info drives inside it and holds it against his stomach. He bites his lip, physically keeping his words in while Cougar packs his bag ready to leave.

“So that’s a pin in the whole public bathroom sex-a-thon plan,” he chuckles nervously, “And I- I mean adrenaline is weird to us all, a cruel mistress or master or whatever, so I understand- I completely understand if … if all that was adrenaline.”

Cougars heart squeezes in his chest.

He steps up to Jensen and places a hand on his chest over his heart.

“Not adrenaline. Not for me.”

“Oh,” Jensen breathes, “So was that- was that maybe a claim staking?”

Cougar considers it.

“A declaration of intent.”

“Intend to sex me into a coma?”

“To stay with you.”

Jensen looks at him with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“ _Si_.”

Jensen grins. It’s the kind of sunshine grin that he loves seeing on Jensen’s face.

“Do I get a promise ring?”

Cougar looks down at his own rings.

“No.”

“Aw, come on! I’ll be your friend?”

Cougar shoves the door open and begins walking away.

“You already are.”

“Then I’ll blow you!”

Cougar shoots him a smirk over his shoulder.

“…Okay, I was gonna do that anyway.”

Jensen bounds out after him and bumps up against him, grinning and practically vibrating with happiness.

“I’ll download all those trashy _novellas_ you pretend you don’t watch and watch them with you?”

Cougar raises an eyebrow at him.

Then he slips the skull ring of his hand and passes it to Jensen.

Jake whoops and puts the ring on, once again launching into the song he was singing before as he dances with delight.

“ _With her Sailor Scouts to help fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon!_ ”

Cougar can’t help but grin at him. Any sign, any symbol or marker that he loves Jake is fine with him.

Jake can have his ring. Can have his whole life too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this image of Jensen singing the sailor moon theme while jumping fences and vaulting over stuff, the rest of the story just happened accidentally. I wrote this in a day, tell me what you think!


End file.
